[Patent Document 1] JP 2002-223288 A
A main application of a cellular phone, which is brought into a vehicle or a vehicle compartment, is a handsfree phone call. There is a case that a cellular phone having Bluetooth (registered trademark, referred to as BT) communications function is brought into a compartment of a vehicle equipped with an in-vehicle apparatus which also has the Bluetooth communications function. In such cases, a handsfree profile (referred to as HFP) is connected for achieving a handsfree call, which is defined as an electronic communications standard of BT between in-vehicle apparatuses and cellular phones. For example, the foregoing configuration is disclosed in Patent document 1.
A cellular phone has a function to register phone book data. There is a phone book access profile (PBAP) as a profile for realizing transfer of the phone book data registered into the cellular phone to the in-vehicle apparatus. While focusing attention on the functions of HFP and PBAP, the applicant has been studying a configuration to carry out concurrent connection (so-called multiple connection) with respect to HFP and PBAP between an in-vehicle apparatus and a cellular phone.
When PBAP is connected between the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone, the connection process of PBAP is started to automatically transmit the newest phone book data registered in the cellular phone to the in-vehicle apparatus. There may a state that an incoming call arrives at the cellular phone under the condition where HFP has been connected completely whereas PBAP has not been connected completely between the cellular phone and the in-vehicle apparatus. Such a state causes the following issue. That is, in the cellular phone, the registration name (for example, personal name etc.) corresponding to the phone number of the incoming call is obtained by referring to the phone book data and the obtained registration name is displayed. In contrast, the in-vehicle apparatus does not have the newest phone book data; thus, the registration name registered in the cellular phone is not displayed, and only the phone number of the incoming call is displayed in the in-vehicle apparatus.
The BT communications standard also defines a message access profile (MAP) for realizing a mail transfer, and an audio video profile (AVP) for realizing an audio data transfer. The concurrent connection between the cellular phone and in-vehicle apparatus can be possible with respect to MAP and AVP as well as HFP and PBAP. In connecting the multiple profiles in order one by one, a duration from the completion of the connection process of HFP to the completion of the connection process of PBAP may become long, thereby possibly causing the above issue and degrading the convenience.